


Balance

by hsea



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hsea/pseuds/hsea
Summary: Sage, the life you give... do you ever wonder where it's taken from?
Relationships: Omen & Sage (VALORANT), Omen/Sage (VALORANT)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41





	Balance

Sage hummed softly as she strided out into the field. Although it was one of the few areas nearby that had not been taken over by Kingdom’s manufacturing facilities and warehouses, the birds no longer sang from up on the trees. The air still buzzed with the distant sound of machines hard at work, but the area was far more peaceful than in the city.

The grass had yellowed into a nasty color and was stiff and brittle. Sage felt the energy leaking out through the soles of her feet and seeping into the ground. The grass and weeds around her brightened and softened ever so slightly. 

Once she reached the center, she pushed the energy out a bit more through her feet, softening the land beneath her, enough for her to sit comfortably on. The sun was scorching the back of her head. Her black hair soaked up the heat and a drop of sweat dripped down her face as she finally closed her eyes, settling cross-legged on the ground. 

Sage focused on the feeling of the earth beneath her, blocking out the hum of machinery still present. Her body tingled as she felt the energy rush through her. It flowed through her blood stream, making her shiver at every heartbeat. Sage hated this feeling. Her powers as a radiant helped people, sure, but it felt so unnatural. 

As a scientist, Sage liked finding answers. Radionite had no answers. The first light was so recent, and although other radiants had quickly bonded with their new abilities, Sage still felt so confused and unnerved by hers. The feeling of the energy coursing through her veins was something she knew she couldn’t handle during missions, and so she had taken to concentrating the energy into orbs that she could utilize in combat. The energy reached her fingertips, crystallizing in her hands. The orbs grew in pulses with each beat of her heart. Finally, after what felt like forever, she stopped, exhausted and panting for breath. In each hand sat an orb of pure crystalline energy. 

The sun had become hidden by a cloud, casting shadows around the field. Something poked into her leg and Sage looked down to see the grass which had turned green once again yellowed and dead. Her lips pulled into a frown and she inspected the orbs again. The amount of energy in her hands was far more than what brought to life a small patch of grass. 

Sage fastened the orbs to her belt with a sigh, but stayed still in the grass. She wasn’t able to be alone very often anymore and so a few moments of peace and quiet in an empty field felt like paradise. A rustle in the grass to her left caught her attention. This field was not well known, and she had never seen another person there before. Sage placed her hand over the pistol she had secured to the side of her pants. 

“A gun won’t help you, human,” a voice hissed from behind her. Sage leapt up, spinning around and drawing her gun, readying herself to fight. What she saw, she was not expecting.

There was a hooded.. Man? He was masked with some sort of material that absorbed the light so effectively that he appeared faceless, the only hint that he had a face behind the mask were the slashes of blue light that ran down it, contouring the general shape of a human face. The man was slouched over, clutching his arm in what Sage assumes was pain. 

“Who are you?” Sage’s voice rang out loudly in the empty field. It was a stark opposite of the man’s hushed tone. 

“I’m nobody that you would know. Nor am I anyone you would wish to know,” he muttered out, tilting his head up to meet Sage’s eyes in a way. Although she couldn’t see his face, she could feel his gaze looking into her own. She held her breath and tried to steady herself and look brave despite being terrified of who - and what - this man was. 

“How did you get here?” Sage interrogated. She brought a hand down to rest on an orb secured to her belts, letting some of the energy absorb into her fingertips, distorting the shape of the orb as it flowed towards her hand. 

“Those.. Balls you have there,” the man began, shifting his gaze to her hand. His voice had grown colder than before and she could feel the disgust in his tone. “They’re made of pure lifeforce,” he growled, “where did you get them?”

“You can’t expect me to answer your questions without answering mine first,” Sage furrowed her eyebrows, annoyed at his behavior. 

The man tilted his head in a strangely childish manner before he likely caught himself and straightened back up. “You may call me Omen. I’m not sure how I got here, I was… looking for someone,” his voice had grown even softer. Although the wind was blowing loudly, his voice still echoed right into Sage’s ears, clear as day.

“How do you n-” Sage began before catching herself. “I apologize, I just did the same thing.” Omen snickered, reaching his hand up like someone trying to cover their laugh, before quickly lowering his hand. Sage found herself wanting to smile at this gesture - it made him seem comforting in a strange way. “My name is Sage. I am a radiant. These ‘balls’ are a collection of my energy.” Sage let the energy drop back into the orb, tugging her hand away. She also lowered the hand that held her gun.

“What do they do?” he asked, obviously suspicious.

“They heal,” she stated. Once again she noticed his arm. It was obviously injured, but no blood was coming out. “Do you want help with your injury?” she asked him.

“I barely know you, Sage, yet you offer me assistance?” Omen questioned.

“I would not deny a person in need of help. If you require my aid, all you need to do is ask,” Sage stated. To her, denying anyone of help when they were suffering - even an enemy - was unnecessarily cruel. So far, Omen had given her no reason to actively dislike him, and seeing others in pain always makes her fingertips tingle with energy that begs to help them. 

“There’s no way your powers could help me. I’m not a person the same way you are, Sage,” Omen hissed out her name in obvious pain at the end. Her eyes widened as she watched him melt into nothing but a shadow. The shadows dispersed and she was left in awe, staring at the spot he once was, until suddenly he appeared again just as quickly as he had disappeared. “Dammit, nowhere else is safe.”

Omen began to walk towards the trees that lined one side of the field. The sun had begun to sink in the sky, casting deeper shadows around the landscape. Omen was followed by no shadow. Sage rushed after him. “What was that? You’re a radiant right? How did you just disappear?” she asked quickly, trying to keep up with his fast strides. 

“Unimportant,” he answered simply. 

“It is important. Is that what you meant when you said you weren’t a person? You’re a radiant? I’ve healed radiants, I can heal you,” Sage was speaking a mile a minute, trying to catch a glimpse of something behind his mask to know he was listening to spot a reaction. 

Suddenly Omen stopped. He spun around to face Sage. She stumbled back a bit, alarmed, but regained her footing and looked backed at him with a determined expression. “I’m not human anymore. I was once, but that humanity was stripped from me. By the very radionite that granted you your powers.” Omen continued walking. “There’s a natural balance in this world. Even with the addition of radionate. For someone to gain something, someone else must lose something.”

“Are you saying that my power steals life from somewhere else?” Sage’s voice raised slightly. She was offended by this insinuation, even if she knew he was right. The thought of the life draining from the grass around her came to mind, making her bristle even more. “That’s absurd! I would never hurt someone to help another person. Never!”

“I’m not saying anything about your power, but the fact that you immediately thought of it suggests that maybe you have thought about it. Thought about where your power comes from,” Omen looks quickly to the side over his shoulder, glancing at Sage, before continuing to look straight ahead. He clutched his arm tighter, gritting his teeth through the constant pain.

Sage paused for a second, biting her lip and furrowing her eyebrows in thought before rushing to catch up to Omen’s quick pace once again. “It’s not like I haven’t thought of it. It’s just… no one has questioned it so I thought it was likely unimportant,” Sage defended herself. 

“And are you one to just follow the masses, Sage?” Omen questioned. She wasn’t sure what to say, so they just continued walking in silence. 

As much as Omen hated the imbalance of Sage’s powers, he found her strangely comforting. While other radiants had readily accepted their powers and others seeked to gain powers of their own by utilizing radionite, Sage seemed simply confused by her own powers. She used them to help people, but not in excess. She was confused by radionite and where it came from, and refused to simply accept it. 

Omen broke the silence. “Sage. Radionate isn’t as magical as they make it out to be.” She looked at him, almost sadly. 

“I know. Earlier I blew up at you, but I also am disturbed by the nature of my power. I stole the life from the plants - but what about the rest of the energy I collected? I don’t know where I took it from. Or what I took it from,” Sage explained slowly, careful to choose her words. “And I’m not sure what it did to you, but it doesn’t sound pleasant.”

Omen grunted in agreement.

“Maybe, though, my powers could give back to you something that you lost,” Sage proposed. 

“Sage. I don’t want to take from someone else what I lost. I may be a monster, but that is a fate that I am subject to. The nightmare that I live in sometimes blinds me, but I can’t inflict the same level of torture that I went through on someone else.”

Sage nodded thoughtfully. “That makes sense. You’re an honorable man, Omen. I can tell you are powerful also. I hope I never am pitted against you on a mission.” Sage stopped and reached out an arm to rest on Omen’s shoulder. Although it was eerily cold, it still felt like flesh under her hand. “Take some of my power. If you are ever in need. Even if it won’t cure you, it may help ease your pain.” 

Sage hovered her hand over the orbs on her belt. A string of energy followed her fingertips as she lifted them away. With a swift flick of her wrist, the string broke off from the main orb. She guided it in front of her and reached out to grab Omen’s hand. He allowed her too, intrigued by the strange girl he had met only hours before. The sun had almost sunk below the horizon by now, but the string of Sage’s power still glowed and brightened the space between the two of them. She wrapped it around his wrist, finally pulling her head up and inspecting her work. Her hand still lingered on his arm to hold it in place.

Around Omen’s wrist hung a small bracelet of blue crystalline energy. Omen could feel the energy begin to seep through his armor and ease the pain he had grown numb to. A feeling of relief spread through his whole body. He had grown so used to the pain that he could barely feel it, but the feeling of it being taken away was the most breathtaking feeling. After so long of all other feelings being numbed, he couldn’t take his mind away from the feeling of Sage’s delicate touch on his wrist.  
“I need to go,” Omen announced. He was shocked at the ton of his own voice, coming out rushed and shaky. He pulled his arm away from her and began to let his body dissipate into the shadows. He continued staring at her until his vision of her grew cloudy and his body disappeared completely from in front of her. 

Sage could make out a faint “thank you” echo through the clearing.

**Author's Note:**

> Since there's not a super amount of lore out about Valorant yet I kinda inferred a lot of things / some things are just headcanons of mine.
> 
> An example of one such headcanon is Sage needsing to collect the energy prior to battle into her orbs that she wears on her belt in order to use it because it mentally drains her so much / she's more cautious of her powers and therefore they aren't as easy to use as some of the more confident / brash agents like Phoenix or Jett.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed! Let me know if there's any obvious mistakes :) !


End file.
